Busted
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: "Gwen, would you like to tell your father what you were doing before I walked in here?" "Oh mom, come on! How many times have I walked in on you and dad going at it"


Natasha shrugged off her coat as she made her way into the kitchen. She glanced up at the clock. 6:27. _Fuck. _They were going to be late. Clint had been reminding her for weeks about some special event happening tonight at SHIELD. Natasha wasn't exactly sure what this gala was for this time, but Fury had ordered all the Avengers to make an appearance. She glanced at her phone and saw that Clint had texted her:

_Tons of Traffic. Should be home in 5._

Natasha didn't bother with a reply, instead opted to head upstairs and get changed. She walked past her daughters room and saw her backpack and jacket laying on the floor_. _Her ears picked up muffled music and she heard her daughters laugh. _Odd_

"Gwen, sweetie.." _Knock Knock._ No response. She knocked louder. "Hey, kiddo, open up"

Still nothing. Natasha opened the door, "Gwen, your father and I are-"

"MOM!" Natasha's eyes widened. Gwen scrambled off of the boy on her bed, and grabbed her shirt. Natasha sputtered.

"Gwen Barton, what in the hell are- Peter?" The boy on the bed sheepishly waved his hand as he straightened his shirt.

"Mrs. Barton, uh, it's great to see you" Natasha's eyes narrowed, "I'll just be going then"

"Mom, you're not going to tell dad are you?" Gwen ran a hand through her blonde hair. She was a perfection combination of her parents. She had inherited her mothers attitude and her fathers sense of humor.

"Tell me what?" Gwen groaned when she heard her fathers voice through the open door.

Gwen threw Peter his shoes, "Pete, you'd better go. Now" Peter nodded while slamming his feet into his shoes, forgoing the laces.

"I'll see you at school" He leaned over to kiss Gwen, but Natasha cleared her throat loudly, causing him to rush towards the window. "Always a pleasure, Mrs. Barton"

"Pete, don't think I won't be mentioning this to your fathers" Natasha could see his shoulders drop slightly. She was sure that Tony knew something was going on between her daughter and his son. Natasha had noticed something different as soon as Gwen had starting staying late at school to "go to study hall." Natasha knew Gwen was lying. Hell, she'd learn to lie from Natasha. But she would never have believed her daughter was lying to her in order to sneak around with a _Stark._

"Nat? Gwen?" Natasha heard the bottom step creak. Gwen looked at her mother, pleading her not to say anything. Natasha cooly raised her eyebrows at her daughter, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"In here, Clint" Gwen groaned, knowing what was going to happen next. Clint was loosening his tie as he walked into Gwen's room. He dropped a kiss on Natasha's cheek and walked over to his daughter.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Gwen gave her father a hug and grabbed her phone off the bed, apparently answering some imaginary text message.

"Great dad. Don't you guys have that SHIELD thing tonight?" Natasha glanced at her watch. They were definitely going to be late at this point.

"She's right, Nat. Fury is going to have our asses if we're late," Clint eyed Natasha and noticed that she seemed stiff. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she seemed to be in deep thought. "Nat?"

"Gwen, would you like to tell your father what you were doing before I walked in here?"

"Oh mom, come on! How many times have I walked in on you and dad going at it" Natasha rolled her eyes at her daughter. Clint at least had the decency to blush. He cleared his throat.

"Am I missing something?" He looked between his wife and daughter. Both were sporting matching death glares.

"Gwen"

"Mother?"

"Gwen Stacy Barton" _Oh. Natasha was pulling out the full name. Gwen was in deep trouble_.

"Natasha?"

Natasha eyes never left Gwens, "Your daughter had a boy over"

"Oh, a boy…" Clint blinked. He didn't seem to be getting what Natsha was so mad about. Gwen had plenty of friends that were guys.. "Do I know him?"

"Dad…." Clint glanced at Natasha and then to Gwen whose glare had been replaced with a pout he recognized. _Like mother, like daughter. Scary_.

"Gwen? Tasha? I can tell I'm missing something. You know I don't like it when you girls gang up on me. I'd rather-"

"Peter Stark was here. In this bed. With our daughter" Clint opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Mom! That's how you want to decide break the news- Dad? Dad!" Clint turned and walked out of the room, "Mom, what's he doing?"

Gwen didn't wait for her mother to answer and instead ran after her father.

"Mom! Tell dad he's not allowed to shoot Peter with his bow!"

~~ Fin


End file.
